Archive of Unfinished Fic Outlines
by nightelf37
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Just my collection of planned stories (with outlines) I don't plan on making anytime soon. I'm not making these for anybody, just myself, and for the few who may be interested in continuing where I left off for whatever reason. PM me if you wish to adopt any of these plans.
1. SC: The Sacred Stones

nightelf37: Sometimes, when it comes to fanfics, some projects stop due to a lack of motivation, and a lot of draft work is left cluttered, as well as unimplemented plans. This "fic" will be a collection of such drafts I had for fics in my collection here. Some will end up in their own fanfics, but some are so short I feel it would be better to leave those be. I'm not making these for anybody, just myself, and for the few who may be interested in continuing where I left off for whatever reason.

* * *

_**Archive of Unfinished Fic Outlines**_

* * *

_Shisno Chronicles: The Sacred Stones_

To start off, I'll explain where I was going to go with _Shisno Chronicles: The Sacred Stones_, which I aborted after accusations of plagiarism, which were admittedly true. It's since been deleted, so you won't find it in my works.

To recap, the "changes" in my adaptation of that game are a pair of tacticians, just like Mark and Kat in _Blazing Sword_, and the one who accompanies Eirika is named Luke, and he wields a pair of magical return-to-hand axes. He has a brother named John, who went missing in action, and Luke was tasked in finding him. As it would've later turned out, John was accompanying Ephraim, and had lost his tracking equipment. He also possesses an "Elder" magic tome in battle. Unlike Mark and Kat, Luke and John aren't technical pacifists.

As for why John was in Magvel, it's the same reason as Mark and Kat; as for what that is, go read _Shisno Chronicles: Blazing Sword_. That same reason would also apply to Luke.

Warning: Contains spoilers for the game.

* * *

_In an age long past... Evil flooded over the land. Creatures awash in the dark ride ran wild, pushing mankind to the brink of annihilation._

_In its despair, mankind appealed to the heavens, and from a blinding light came hope._

_The Sacred Stones…_

_These five glorious treasures held the power to dispel evil._

_The hero Grado and his warriors used the Sacred Stones to combat evil's darkness. They defeated the Demon King and sealed his soul away within the stones._

_With the darkness imprisoned, peace returned to Magvel._

_But this peace would not last..._

Prologue: The Fall of Renais

_The continent of Magvel._

_For some 800 Years, a quiet peace reigned in the absence of the terrible darkness._

_The Sacred Stones have been passed from generation to generation. Nations have been built around their power and their legacy._

_The Kingdom of Renais, ruled by Fado, the peerless Warrior King._

_The Kingdom of Frelia, ruled by Hayden, the venerable Sage King._

_The Kingdom of Jehanna, ruled by Ismaire, Queen of the White Dunes._

_The theocracy of Rausten, ruled by Mansel, The Divine Emperor._

_The Grado Empire, ruled by Vigarde, the stalwart Silent Emperor._

_These five countries house the power of the Sacred Stones._

_The are joined by the emerging mercantile republic of Carcino._

_In times of peace, tales of the past conflict has drifted into legend, and memories of the ancient dark arts have all but evaporated._

_It is now the year 803..._

_In an instant, the whole of Magvel is threatened by an unexpected atrocity._

_The Grado Empire, the largest of the Sacred Stones nations, has invaded the kingdom of Renais under orders from Emperor Vigarde._

_A longtime ally of Grado, Renais is caught off guard, unable to mount any resistance._

_Grado's forces move quickly, seizing one territory after another._

_Compounding kind Fado's worries, his son, Prince Ephraim, has gone missing._

_Grado's momentum carries its armies to the gates of Castle Renais itself. Renais will fall... It is inevitable._

\- Events would proceed as normal, but with Luke encountering Eirika and Seth and helping defeat the enemy.  
\- After the battle is over, Luke would then introduce himself before offering his services as a tactician. Naturally, Seth would be suspicious as a good retainer should, while Eirika would instantly trust him.

Chapter 1: Escape!

\- Battle goes as normal, with Luke directing the small army.  
\- Once at Frelia Castle, I would've made an OC for the supply convoy to have a Carcino representative, then cancelled it.

Chapter 2: The Protected

_King Hayden apologizes for being unable to spare soldiers. However, he does provide Eirika with a small but trusted party of vassals. Eirika is grateful for the king's aid. Chasing rumors of her brother, she sets out for Grado. The group's first stop is the remote village of Ide, which was, until very recently, a part of Renais. Here, Eirika sees the devastation of Renais with her own eyes._

\- For aliases, after hearing her own suggestion (Erina), Luke suggests Eirika's be Alice instead.  
\- After bringing them into the fold, Luke can see the immense potential in Ross and promises to dedicate himself to bringing that out.  
\- After Seth insists on getting back Eirika's bracelet, Luke asks if it's a magical artifact important to Renais. He evades the question, confirming the tactician's suspicions and prompting him to agree with Seth's insistence.

Chapter 3: The Bandits of Borgo

_Eirika and company pursue the thief who stole her bracelet. Their chase leads them into the mountains, where Bazba's Bandits pillage at will. Eirika cannot ignore her countrymen's pleas for help. She leads her group in search of the bandits' stronghold._

\- Nothing different occurs, other than Luke giving a rationale for taking the bandits' loot for themselves.

Chapter 4: Ancient Horrors

_With her bracelet recovered, Eirika sets out with renewed determination. Passing through the ancient forest Za'ha brings them close to Grado's border. As they near the town of Serafew, Eirika's fears are assuaged by the lack of troops. But never-before-seen terrors crawl in the shadows of the trees._

\- Luke does his damnedest to ensure the newcomers get enough fighting experience while staying relatively safe.  
\- Vanessa is sent to fetch Lute and get her village to close their gates.  
\- Luke muses that his cousin Mark would have no problem with personally (re)killing zombies and skeletons. Mogalls, however, might be a little bit of an issue.

Chapter 5: The Empire's Reach

_An ominous wave of dark creatures washes over the continent... Eirika's journey to find her brother, Ephraim, grows ever more perilous. Still, she presses on despite the danger. Her will is strong. The town of Serafew, located on the border of Renais and Grado. The people of both countries have long used the town as a meeting place. It stands as testimony to the friendship the two nations have shared these many years. Now, however, Serafew is teeming with Grado troops._

\- When the mysterious man (Saleh) asks about a girl with indigo hair, Luke confusedly gestures to Lute. The Sage shakes his head in response and adds that the girl he's looking for has a darker shade.  
\- Upon eyeing Joshua, Luke gives a strange order: go easy on the redhead Myrmidon with the hat, so that Natasha can reach out to him. As soon as Joshua is in range, Lute and Neimi are on standby in case he tries anything untoward.  
\- Despite the urgency, Luke also insisted on spending time in the arena and everyone (sans Natasha and Moulder) participates at least once; not everybody is up to snuff, and there's not enough gold for the army for new weapons. He also uses a secret power to ensure that all fights end in their favor and stops as soon as the man at the betting stall starts getting suspicious.

Chapter 5x: Unbroken Heart

\- John had been defending a Grado village from bandits by the time Ephraim found him. By then, the prince's troops were down to Forde, Kyle, and Orson.  
\- John had his suspicions about Orson as he ordered him to guard the rear in case of ambushes (and because as a veteran, it would be better to allow the younger ones to get stronger) while the other three clear the front.  
\- John finds himself running ragged at making Ephraim's reckless plans work and occasionally butts heads with him.  
\- The break to the east is the last straw, in that John declares he's taking command after this as he mows down troops with Ephraim.

Chapter 6: Victims of War

_Eirika suppresses her feelings of unease and continues to search for her brother. Passing through Serafew, the group crosses into the Grado Empire. From here forward, there is no doubt that they are walking through hostile territory. In hopes of avoiding unnecessary trouble, Eirika and company head for a sparsely populated region of Grado. However, it is too late. Their movements are already being tracked._

\- Like Mark, Luke has a small repertoire of spells for tactical situations. He starts with a vision spell that allows everyone in his army to see every hostile/neutral unit in sight of anyone, making Colm valuable in this battle.  
\- As soon as a safe opening was available, Vanessa is tasked with intercepting the Bael after the villagers. By herself.  
\- Luke admonishes Seth for keeping the truth of the bracelet secret up to this point. He should've told them after retrieving it the first time.

Chapter 7: Waterside Renvall

_Rumors say that Ephraim has been defeated and taken prisoner. Now Eirika must find a way to rescue her brother from beneath enemy eyes. Eirika's company rushes towards Castle Renvall, where Ephraim is being held. Surrounded by lakes, Renvall is a natural fortress, all but unassailable. A lone bridge, held by the enemy, is its only entrance. Eirika has only one choice. Eirika decides to confront Grado's soldiers head on…_

\- Given the fundamental differences between a hand bow and a ballista, Luke is baffled that Neimi actually knows how to operate it.

Chapter 8: It's A Trap!

\- As soon as Luke reunites with John, the former offers the latter new communication equipment.

* * *

\- Before the route split, Luke and John decide to organize everybody and bring out a little more of their magic gear from their "continent", like "communication crystals", which are held by the tacticians, and two are given to Eirika and Ephraim, with spares on hand in case others need to take command temporarily. But they also add that the crystals have a limited range, so communicating across the continent is impossible.  
\- They also reveal their combat spells and their "bird's eye" spell, which gives them a run-down on the enemy's positioning (and extends their Scan).  
\- Unbeknownst to the army, Luke and John also have a magical artifact that allows them to turn back time, though they are responsible enough not to abuse it…much.

For the route split, rather than pick one, I would've attempted to do both paths, but that means doing something original; split some of Eirika's company off to join Ephraim, and it would have been as follows.

\- Eirika's party: **Luke**, Seth, Gilliam, Garcia, Ross, Neimi, Colm, Natasha, Joshua  
\- Ephraim's party: **John**, Forde, Kyle, Franz, Vanessa, Moulder, Artur, Lute

Back then, I probably would've made OCs for Ephraim's route as replacements for the canon characters that will be in Eirika's route instead. Now, if I were to continue this, I would've split the characters between the two routes as follows:

\- Eirika's additions: Tana, Innes, Gerik, Tethys, Saleh, L'arachel, Dozla, Cormag  
\- Ephraim's additions: Amelia, Marisa, Ewan, Duessel, Rennac, Knoll

Yes, this means John has the short end in terms of recruitments, and this means he has to cough up the Gold to recruit the Rogue, but he'll get his shock when he finds the (better) incognito princess with the other army once they again reunite. It also means Luke has the short end on magic users.

* * *

Chapter 9B: Fort Rigwald

_Ephraim begins his march south toward Grado from Castle Frelia. Upon conquering Renais, the Grado Empire has set its sights on Frelia. However, Innes and his troops meet the invaders at the waters' edge. Against all odds, Innes halts the invasion, keeping Frelia's border intact. Ephraim coordinates Frelia's troops in an effort to advance the front lines. Unbeknownst to Ephraim, Grado forces are waiting for them at Fort Rigwald. They've fortified their positions and plan to wait out Frelia's siege. Undaunted, Ephraim remains determined to root out Grado._

\- This segment goes first to account for the other route's travel distance. And while not covered in a chapter, before going to Port Kiris, Luke decides to take a detour to the Tower of Valni.  
\- With Tana following Eirika instead of Ephraim, she doesn't get captured.  
\- In place of Seth, John is the one giving advice to Ephraim.  
\- John promises Amelia that she'll become the best soldier she can be.

Chapter 9A: Distant Blade

_Eirika chooses to travel by sea to the theocracy of Rausten. Her search for a ship leads her to Port Kiris in Carcino. Carcino is a young nation ruled by a council of merchants, and it is an ally of Frelia. Carcino council leader Klimt, a staunch opponent of Grado's imperialistic actions, has pledged Carcino's support to Frelia in this conflict. Prince Innes also intends to pass through Carcino on his way to Jehanna. Eirika believes there is nothing to fear in Carcino, but she is wrong._

\- Amelia doesn't appear here, so no recruiting her.  
\- Thanks to his recent "promotion" to the Pirate Class, Ross takes to the water to cut off the enemy about to sack a village house. Tana follows him with Luke in tow.

Chapter 10B: Turning Traitor

_A former lance instructor to Ephraim, Grado's General Duessel often came to Renais as an emissary of his empire. Despite their stations, the two men share similar dispositions and a warm relationship. Why has Grado started this war? What is the miasma of evil emanating from the country? Ephraim believes that Duessel can answer these questions. It is this belief that propels Ephraim forward into Grado territory._

\- Cormag is absent from this scenario. I prefer his vengeance storyline better. And justice will need to be had for Glen's death by Valter.  
\- L'Arachel and her band do not appear here. Instead, the villagers futilely warn Ephraim about the ghost ship.

Chapter 10A: Revolt at Carcino

_Carcino has betrayed Frelia and joined forces with Grado. Carcino's troops stop Prince Innes, blocking his way to Jehanna. With soldiers occupying the road forward and back, he is trapped in a hopeless situation. Eirika rushes to the prince's aid._

\- Marisa doesn't appear in this chapter.  
\- Innes sees Luke as a rival in the field of tactics. Luke for his part doesn't care about it, but for the sake of diplomacy, as well as Tana's insistence, he'll work with him in strategy.  
\- In place of Ewan, a Caer Pelyn villager volunteers to escort the party through the mountains where Saleh resides.

Chapter 11B: Phantom Ship

_General Duessel tells them of the enigmatic Dark Stone. The product of Grado's research into the dark arts, the Dark Stone possesses power far beyond that of the Sacred Stones. According to the rumors swirling about, Vigarde's descent into madness coincides with the creation of the Dark Stone. Ephraim must confirm the existence of the Dark Stone. He decides to travel to Grado by sea. Midway through their passage, however, an eerie fog begins to form…_

\- Once gargoyles and Mogalls start closing in, John decides to reveal a trump card of his: the power to manipulate the ocean. However, it doesn't work with freshwater for some reason.

Chapter 12B: Landing at Taizel

\- I set this chapter first to make the most sense in regards to Saleh being here before returning to the Caer Pelyn Range.  
\- Amelia decides to take the path of Armored Knight despite her size, and displays amazing speed despite that.  
\- John feels strange fighting Grado troops _and _monsters at the same time with no infighting between them.  
\- John shows exasperation again at Ephraim's reckless plan to pursue Myrrh, but he knows the girl is actually a Manakete, and thus is actually a very important person to keep safe.

Chapter 11A: Creeping Darkness

_The Caer Pelyn Range... According to their escort, a little-known passage to Jehanna lies there, hidden within its cracked red bedrock and knife-edged peaks. To avoid Carcino and combat, Eirika's troops take the mountain path. They begin climbing higher and higher toward Caer Pelyn. Unbeknownst to the group, hordes of dark creatures now roam the peaks._

\- The escort happens to be a student of Saleh's, though not as talented as his other one Ewan.  
\- Tethys asks him of her brother's whereabouts, to which he replies honestly.

Chapter 12A: Village of Silence

\- The escort from before hides in a house, and is in no position to fight.

Chapter 13A: Hamill Canyon

_Jehanna, home of dancing white sands. This largely barren desert nation is infamous for its mercenary forces. In accordance with her husband's dying wish, the beautiful Ismaire rules Jehanna. The Queen of the White Dunes governs Jehanna with grace and honor. When he was young, her son left Jehanna. His whereabouts remain unknown. After passing through Caer Pelyn, Eirika arrives in Jehanna. There, she finds the nation embroiled in combat with Grado's forces._

\- Luke expresses worry that Ephraim is leading his forces straight to the capital, but believes in John to keep everyone alive.  
\- After getting Cormag to their side, Luke makes it clear that he will not engage Valter alone, but he certainly will ensure that the final blow is all his.  
\- Luke is impressed that L'arachel's cover as a monster-slaying crusader had him fooled. Then again, being a foreigner who hasn't been in Magvel for long nor had the time to read on things, there was no way he would have known she was Rausten's princess.

Chapter 13B: Fluorspar's Oath

_Ephraim leads the group to Za'albul Marsh in search of the missing Myrrh. They learn from soldiers and villagers that Myrrh had been captured by General Selena, one of Grado's commanders. She was last seen heading east. To regain their companion, the group will now be forced to fight. Ephraim steels his heart to the reality that he must face Selena._

\- Still on the northern path, Tethys and Gerik do not appear here.  
\- Before closing in on the Bolting wielder, John has every magic-user sans Ewan force her to expend its uses on them.  
\- During combat against Selene, John plays banter by calling her a coward hiding beneath a facade of loyalty to the emperor. Now seeing red due to this insult, she focuses her fire on him, but he has the magic to keep up with her, especially when Lute joins in.  
\- Selene doesn't die as John gets Moulder to stabilize her condition after the "fatal" blow. As for why he wanted her spared, it's not only for Duessel's sake, but Grado's as well.  
\- The unconscious Fluorspar is detained, and a magic seal placed to block her spells. John, Ephraim, and Duessel will later convince her to live on for the sake of her country.

Chapter 14A: Queen of White Dunes

_Thanks to the arrival of reinforcements from Princess L'Arachel of Rausten, Eirika and her allies successfully repel the Grado invaders. Still, Jehanna Hall remains under siege, on the edge of ruin. En route, Eirika learns that the hall has indeed been captured by Grado. To rescue Queen Ismaire and recover Jehanna's Sacred Stone, Eirika leads an assault on the royal hall._

\- Luke already noticed the odd-smelling curtains and took the chance to slice them down. The oil in them has been noticed and the army is warned of a possible fire trap. He gets those in the back lines to try and secure a fire-free area at the entrance.  
\- Luke spots the Secret Shop's hiding spot, and with a member card he was given a long time ago, he entered, did business with Anna, then left with a lot more loot.  
\- Upon Carlyle recognizing Joshua, Luke realizes where this young gambler comes from.  
\- The Audhulma goes to Joshua as per his right as Jehanna's prince. Excalibur goes to Saleh.  
\- Luke is there when Lyon decides to talk to Eirika, and the tactician can sense something off, but doesn't say anything due to his princess's emotional state.  
\- Despite his efforts, Luke didn't cut down enough curtains and the trap is sprung. However, Luke's plan made the entrance area safe. And with the oncoming Grado armies, that was a good thing.

Chapter 14B: Father and Son

_Myrrh returns safely to Ephraim's side. A noble warrior to the end, Selena fought with great honor, never once using Myrrh as a hostage. Ephraim renews his vow to pierce the veil of mystery surrounding the Grado Empire. Selena is added to the list of innocents who Grado must account for. The center of the Grado Empire. Emperor Vigarde should have been here, but..._

\- Somewhere along the way, Ewan takes an interest in Elder Magic like what John uses.  
\- Upon recruiting Rennac, John was able to bargain for a cheaper fee. And with him, they were able to find the Secret Shop and procure much-needed items from Anna.  
\- As a user of Elder Magic, John can tell already that Emperor Vigarde is all but a husk manipulated by necromancy. And so he has no problem slaying him himself alongside Ephraim and Duessel.  
\- Gleipnir goes to Knoll due to being the only Elder Magic user around besides John (who feels he shouldn't take it as he isn't a Magvel native). Garm goes to Duessel.

Chapter 15: Scorched Sands

_Ephraim's sister is in danger. Grado's General Caellach has attacked Jehanna Hall, forcing its surrender. Though Eirika and her troop have left the Hall, Grado's forces pursue them relentlessly. Trapped in the burning desert, enemy forces close in on them from all sides. With no time to wait for Frelia's troops, Ephraim leaves for Jehanna immediately. He must go to his sister's aid._

\- With their bird's-eye spells, the tacticians see each other's armies and notify their lieges about them.  
\- Their treasure senses triggering, Luke and John order Colm and Rennac respectively to go searching for treasure in specific spots in the desert.  
\- Along the way, the Rogue is exasperated to see L'arachel in the field and is immediately spotted by her. And he curses his luck further when he realizes the leaders of both armies are siblings and so are their tacticians.  
\- Vengeance is had for Joshua and Cormag against Caellach and Valter.

Chapter 16: Ruled by Madness

_The capital of Renais. After the twins' absence, seeing their home ruined by war brings them terrible grief. Orson, a former Knight of Renais, had been assigned to guard Castle Renais. However, he switched allegiances, betraying his oaths of loyalty to his homeland. Ephraim and Eirika mark their homecoming by vowing to see Renais healed._

\- Around this point, Luke decides to name this group the Magvelian League (even if there are zero representatives from Carcino).  
\- John uses his magic to sever the "strings" on the body of Orson's wife.  
\- The tacticians are present at the unveiling of the Sacred Twins; they've already seen the other two keeps.  
\- Upon seeing the Sacred Stone of Renais, the tactician siblings come up with a plan. As they borrow the Stone from Eirika, and borrow Seth to ensure their honesty, they held a secret meeting with him.  
\- Due to the princess's naïveté and the prince's bullheadedness, they cannot trust the Stone to either of them and would rather it be in Seth's capable hands. However, to throw off suspicion, they plan on creating a convincing replica, complete with magic aura, for the princess to hold. They ask Seth because they know his capacity to keep a secret even from them. And ultimately, the retainer concedes with the plan.  
\- And so throughout the night, Luke and John perform the process needed to create a forgery of the Sacred Stone of Renais, with Seth keeping watch.  
\- Come morning, the process is done, the Sacred Stone is given to Seth, and Eirika arrives just in time to claim the replica Stone.

Chapter 17: River of Regrets

_The Sacred Stones that defeated the Demon King radiate a constant and dazzling light. The Sacred Stones are the only power against the dark, the last hope of humanity. It is only natural that evil would seek to destroy the Sacred Stones... There can be no other force behind this attempt to gain the stones. A childhood friend appears before Eirika and Ephraim._

\- Upon seeing the Nosferatu tomes in the shop, John buys several for himself, Knoll, and Ewan.  
\- Upon display of Frelia's Sacred Twins, Luke and John entrust them to its prince and princess. Innes knows by now how capable Tana is in the battlefield.

\- I was considering a side-chapter where the tacticians decided on a side trip to the Tower of Valni to clear it of monsters. Given that at this chapter's end, Frelian scouts are still searching for Lyon, I could've retconned it to taking a long time, and so give a reason to check out that side area.

Chapter 18: Two Faces of Evil

_The group sets off in search of Grado's elusive Imperial Prince Lyon. Innes has ordered Frelian troops to aid in the hunt. The troops return with news that Lyon has moved north. The group's search for Lyon leads them to Mt. Neleras, deep within Darkling Woods. The scorching heat and sulphur stench render the area unfit for human habitation... Endless numbers of gorgon eggs stud the forbidding landscape._

\- Knoll promotes to Summoner, and John puts his summoned Phantoms to excellent use.  
\- For what happens at the part where Lyon destroys the (replica) Renais Sacred Stone, it would've been a combination of the twins' events; starting with Eirika's segment, but switching to Ephraim's with him charging in with his declaration to kill Lyon just before she could hand over the Stone… triggering a trap on both of them as Lyon dodges, just like it happens in the game. And of course he breaks the Stone (and does not realize its in-authenticity). This also means Eirika gets to know the farce Lyon is pulling that she wouldn't have discovered if not for Ephraim.  
\- Luke advises Seth that it's best that everyone believes the Stone has been shattered so that the enemy believes it, too. Also, Ephraim and Eirika need to learn the folly of their mistakes which could've been worse without the replica, and the tacticians later give the two an earful over it.

Chapter 19: Last Hope

_The Sacred Stone of Renais has been broken. Constant strife with dark creatures has made the group's progress near impossible. Princess L'Arachel of Rausten suggests they pay a visit to Rausten Court. It is here that the final Sacred Stone is sealed away. L'Arachel rides cheerfully toward her homeland with the company in tow._

\- John and Luke are hard-pressed keeping as many of Rausten's surviving knights alive. On top of that, they're also raiding the treasury with Colm and Rennac, having someone visit the Secret Shop for Physic and Barrier staves and promotional items for a few remaining unprompted folks, and plotting an assault on Riev himself.  
\- Rausten's Sacred Twins, Ivaldi and Latona, go straight to L'arachel. Well, the latter is transferred over to Moulder.

Chapter 20: Darkling Woods

_According to legend, the Sacred Stones have sealed evil away from the world. Four of the five stones have been destroyed, leaving only the last stone intact. The last stone must be protected to stave off the Demon King's restoration. The Magvelian League challenge the demons of Darkling Woods. According to legend, the original possessors of the Sacred Stones defeated the Demon King in Darkling Woods. His foul blood seeped into the land, corrupting every seed and every root. The once-pristine forest was transformed by the flood of disease and venom. Legend says the Demon King's corpse lies there still, not dead but dreaming. Dreaming of when the last stone is crushed, and he will rise from his bed of rocks and worms and return to the surface. Within Darkling Woods, hideous fiends roam in increasing numbers, as if responding to some unheard call..._

\- On spotting the Draco Zombie at the temple, John decides that Moulder and L'arachel be tasked with felling the beast, having a suspicion of who it might be, but Myrrh volunteers as well. John rebukes her offer, as he suspects the truth and will not allow kin to fight like this if he can help it.  
\- Myrrh stays strong in the face of Luke and Eirika, but for John and Ephraim, she lets her heart out.

Chapter 21: Sacred Stone

\- I prefer the Ephraim Route version of Lyon, and that is what everyone will witness.  
\- Fomortiis outs the secret plot and senses the Renais Sacred Stone, much to Eirika and Ephraim's surprise. Both it and Rausten's Stone are used to seal his soul (and split it in two).

Aftermath

\- Things go like in the game's epilogue, but with the addition of Selene's survival and her new-found dedication to help rebuild Grado to how Emperor Vigarde wanted it before he died and his body became Lyon's puppet. Luke and John also bid a formal farewell to everyone, ending with the Renais siblings.  
\- As a parting gift, Luke and John offer them a large painting depicting every single member in the army standing together, which puzzles the young Lords as they never remembered posing for such a thing. John replies that's just one of their special secrets. The painting will be situated in a little-visited hallway in the Castle. Replicas have been placed in the other main castles as well.  
\- After the ceremonies, the Shisno siblings bid farewell to everybody who could come. Their way of exit would consist of a group of powerful magic-users from their organization conjuring a portal that would return them to their realm.

Support Goals:

Neimi and Colm  
Artur and Lute  
Gerik and Tethys  
Saleh and Myrrh  
Amelia and Duessel

I had no idea who else I could pair off, so… there you go.

nightelf37: That's about it. Up next, what could've been for _Shisno Chronicles: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona._ See ya on Third! Elsewhere.


	2. SC: Persona 1

nightelf37: I'm back, and here's my next item. Warning: Contains spoilers for the game.

* * *

_Shisno Chronicles: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona_

* * *

\- The name for my OC, Tyrland "Tyr" Carson, was based on the name I made for my player character when I played Persona 1 on the PSP. That's how It got into the series in the first place.

\- I had intended to watch _Persona 4 the Animation_ as a source of inspiration for how Persona-users battle outside an RPG system, especially after I tried once before with _Persona: Trinity Soul_ and failed (the first episodes were boring, and the opening didn't stick with me). Instead, I was drawn to the series, became a modern Persona fan, and ultimately dropped this project.

As for the storyline…

\- Before heading to the hospital, Naoya would've been going all over the place before that, inadvertently doing the steps necessary in-game to recruit Reiji down the line.  
\- Previously, when everyone awakens their Personas, Tyr's would've been a Pixie and his Arcana the Lovers. If I had decided to try writing again now I probably would've attempted to work out the Temperance Arcana (the only Arcana so far as of P5 without a Persona-user [The Tower has Kandori, actually]).  
\- Somewhere along the way, there would've been some way to implement Demon Negotiations.  
\- Originally, I would've split the story in two lines, where the SEBEC storyline and the Snow Queen Quest run concurrent with one another, with Naoya leading the former (Nanjo coming along, and recruiting Reiji later) and Tyr the latter (with everyone else).  
\- Now, if I had decided to continue the story at this time, I would've tried to cover Mark's side while the SQQ was going on, and Tyr would've been alongside him and Ideal Maki. And when she gets stuck in the SEBEC building, Tyr is with her, keeping her safe while Mark heads back to call for help.  
\- This means the Quest participants would be pretty overleveled and effortlessly rescue their friends. Upon noticing the power difference, Tyr suggests to Naoya that the "weaker ones" remain in front so that they can get stronger too rather than "languish" in the back lines behind them. Nanjo would see the sense in this.  
\- Despite everyone else tagging along, I still would have Reiji deciding to join the crew.  
\- And then the story would proceed in accordance with the game.

Aaand that's it. The only real reason the previous chapter was so long was not only due to so many different things you can do in comparison, but due to justified lack of inspiration going forward for this idea. I won't promise any standard length for these things. See ya on Third! Elsewhere.


	3. Story Crew Plays WIXOSS

nightelf37: Next entry!

* * *

_The Story Crew Plays selector infected WIXOSS_

* * *

This would cover only the **selector** seasons and not the **lostorage** ones, as I haven't watched the latter.

The story is seen through the POV of the Story Crew Field Operative Strelka, who was sent to the city specifically for a mission; locate the mastermind behind WIXOSS and put a stop to their nefarious plans. She gets acquainted with Ruko and her friends as part of the mission. She's also gotten other confidants prior to that.

Strelka is an aloof lady who often speaks in chess metaphors and can be a bit manipulative. Even if she isn't a Selector, she still duels against them, and has a little robot to stand in for her LRIG.

It would later be revealed that she doesn't see Ruko and company as friends at all, but as pawns in her game against the mastermind, with Ruko as the king and queen pieces simultaneously. While this puts a strain on relationships, it allows her to continue correspondence with Hitoe even after her third loss; because Strelka doesn't see her as a friend, the tainted wish doesn't affect her.

Eventually, just before the tournament at the construction site, while buying more cards, Strelka finds herself turned into a Selector when she acquires a Green living LRIG, who is given the name Karda, one Russian way for saying card. She now considers herself a bishop piece in this grand game.

Ever since then, Strelka seeks out Selectors and uses her LRIG's ability, which works like Piruluk's Peeping Analyze, to sense their opponent's wish. Before dueling, she also asks beforehand how many times they've already lost, while tracking her own losses. Depending on their answer, she might fold the fight in order to give them further chances to survive the system until she can stop it, or take them down with extreme prejudice.

As the investigation into the mastermind of the WIXOSS games progresses, Strelka's confidants start to dwindle as more and more of them lose thrice or become Eternal Girls, and she eventually is left with the main characters.

She joins Ruko to the special dimension where Mayu resides and takes her on first in a duel, allowing Ruko access to intel on Mayu's play style. Strelka loses, but it's thankfully not a third consecutive loss.

Upon the resolution of the conflict, with her mission over, Strelka leaves letters of farewell to Ruko, Yuzuki, and Hitoe. It ends with her at the train station personally saying goodbye to Karda, or specifically the human girl she originally was.

If I wanted to continue to **lostorage**, I probably wouldn't bring back Strelka, but have someone else be the SCFO investigating that game. The whole memory deal feels like a whole other twisted system from Mayu's.

Aaand that's it. See ya on Third! Elsewhere.


	4. All Paths At Once

nightelf37: Next entry!

* * *

_All Paths At Once_

* * *

A Fire Emblem Three Houses fanfic that will try to reconcile all four paths. Or at least finds a path that permits all House leaders to live. Warning: Spoilers for all of those paths. None of the DLCs will be considered.

\- In addition to Byleth (male), three others are with them and Jeralt at the start of the story. One is the Male, one is the Female, and two appear gender-indeterminate, but are of one of each gender. For the sake of not using ambiguous names, their names are Ocean (female), Kylar (male), and Honor (female).

\- While Byleth starts out with a sword, Ocean starts out with gauntlets, Honor with Reason Magic, and Kylar with Faith Magic.

\- Byleth confides to his siblings of the Divine Pulse powers. Unbeknownst to him, the other three have similar time-based powers (or rather, future-sight powers with particular limits).

\- When Rhea comes to appoint Byleth as a professor (and he chooses Black Eagles), Honor and Kylar become assistant professors for Hanneman (Blue Lions) and Manuela (Golden Deer), while Ocean assists Byleth.

\- The first mock battle proceeds as usual, only it's a free for all that takes out everyone one at a time until it's down to the Eisner quartet and the House Leaders. End result: Golden Deer is victorious when a lucky shot from Claude takes out the survivor in a final bout between Byleth and Honor.

\- The Golden Deer House is the team sent to the Red Canyon. Other bandit-thwarting missions are taken by the other Houses.

\- The Eisners make a pact to not poach each other's students into their Houses, though they will still try to befriend all of them.

\- For the mission in cleaning up Lonato's rebellion, the Blue Lion House is tasked with this.

\- In the attempted raid on the Holy Mausoleum, instead of one class, the Eisners and the House Leaders all partake in stopping them, and the following are called to accompany them: Hubert, Dedue, Hilda, Petra, Felix, and Marianne.

\- Upon retrieving the Sword of the Creator, during test runs with the sword, all the Eisners are capable of using it reliably, with only a slowly but steadily searing sensation when held for more than five minutes if it's not Byleth holding it.

\- In the mission to retrieve the Lance of Ruin from Miklan, the Black Eagle House is tasked with it. Sylvain is brought along to assist them.

\- Despite Rhea's insistence to keep the whole misused-Relics-turn-people-into-Black-Beasts deal a secret, the incident gets leaked to the other Houses, but the Eisners and Edelgard were able to plug it right there and convince Claude and Dimitri to keep the secret as well. Due to other circumstances, Hanneman and Manuela aren't privy to this.

\- Out of the Eisners, Byleth eats the most, with Ocean as a distant second.

\- In the search and rescue of Flayn, the Golden Deer House undertakes this. Kylar also has Hilda under suspicion for her un-lazy behavior during this operation. He also devises a plan to take out the Death Knight, which ends with a Dark Spikes T from Lysithea forcing him to retreat.

\- All four Eisners get to befriend all the other staff and are able to ask for their assistance in battles.

\- In the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, the results are almost the same as in the mock battle before, down to the remainder at the tail end. The difference is that the Black Eagles secure victory here this time.

\- The Remire Village mission is undertaken by the Blue Lion House, where everyone gets to see Dimitri's dark side. Honor decides to invite Lysithea along, and when the Death Knight appears, she's instrumental in handling him again.

\- For the White Heron Cup, Flayn represents the Golden Deer House, Annette the Blue Lion House, and Dorothea the Black Eagle House. The winner of the White Heron Cup is… Black Eagles.

\- All the Eisners end up going to the Goddess Tower, and no one else. They talk about the months that have passed, and make a promise to ensure peace in the continent.

\- In regards to Paralogues, all of them are taken by their respective Houses. However, those with two students of two Houses get joint class trips by both of them. Sword and Shield of Seiros is undertaken by the Black Eagles (and Lysithea is brought along), any stories pertaining to the Crest and Byleth's true nature is undertaken by the Black Eagles, and Oil and Water is undertaken by the Blue Lions.

\- At one point, during that Sword and Shield of Seiros mission, Catherine somehow ends up disarmed by a lucky arrow shot, sending the Thunderbrand flying. With Lysithea in range, Ocean urges her to grab the sword. After complying, she holds on to it, and even does a few desperate swings (though defaulting to black magic) before eventually reaching Catherine and returning the blade to her.

\- During the sudden appearance of Monsters in the chapel ruins, It's the Black Eagles who go because Alois reached them first. The other Houses follow but arrive late.

[WARNING: CRITICAL SPOILERS INCOMING FROM THIS POINT ONWARD]

[ACTUALLY, THEY MIGHT COME LATER ON]

[BUT DEPENDING ON HOW YOU SCROLL DOWN WHEN YOU READ, YOU MIGHT END UP SEEING THEM ANYWAY]

[SO THEY'RE ACTUALLY FURTHER DOWN]

[STOP READING IF YOU HAVE YET TO REACH THE POINT OF THE GAME WHERE THE FLAME EMPEROR'S IDENTITY IS EXPLICITLY REVEALED]

[HINTS DON'T COUNT AS SOME PEOPLE ARE TOO PERCEPTIVE, SOME PEOPLE NEED TO BE SPOON-FED THE DETAILS TO GET THE HINT, AND A FEW MIGHT EVEN TREAT THE REVELATION AS COMING OUT OF NOWHERE]

[OR COME BACK ONCE YOU'RE DONE WITH THE GAME. THAT WORKS, TOO]

[ANYWAY, SORRY FOR DOING THIS IN ALL CAPS. I NEEDED TO DRAW ATTENTION TO THIS AND NOT HAVE IT BE MISTAKEN FOR BEING LIKE THE REST OF THE LIST.]

\- Despite multiple Divine Pulses under suggestion of his siblings, Thales successfully prevents Byleth from preventing Jeralt's death.

\- Jeralt's journal (read by all four) reveals that right after spiriting away Byleth, a mysterious figure named Karen arrived with three other babies who somewhat look like the child he had taken from the monastery. She entrusted Jeralt with them, explained that this was to better help hide them from Rhea, and worked with raising them before mysteriously disappearing on him once the children were self-capable.

\- Dimitri and Honor get to eavesdrop on the conversation with Monica, Thales, and the Flame Emperor.

\- Claude asks Kylar for permission to borrow Jeralt's diary. His request is granted.

\- For maximum safety purposes, all three classes handle the affair in the Sealed Forest. All the Eisners end up trapped in Solon's spell. Sothis merging with Byleth allows for the rescue of the other three and something latent in them is unlocked that incidentally gives them the same new hair color as Byleth.

\- Due to this unprecedented revelation, Rhea decides to have all three Houses participate. She's still unsure as to which one of them is the child Jeralt spirited away and hopes that the ritual would be able to tell.

\- Byleth and Ocean accept Edelgard's offer to come with her to the Empire to oversee her coronation to becoming empress.

\- Honor is considering forcing Dimitri to sleep using a concoction. Of course, she will call on Dedue to assist in this intervention.

\- During the ritual, one of the four is chosen at random, but it just so happens to be Byleth. When the Flame Emperor comes in with their troops, they come in masked. Honor wonders if the Flame Emperor is actually a "Flame Empress". Ocean notices Edelgard and Hubert missing and lets everyone know. Honor has a theory, but decides to set that aside for now.

\- Settling the score personally against the Flame Emperor are Byleth, Claude, and Dimitri.

\- Dimitri gets to have his questions answered. When the rest catch up, Rhea gives the orders to kill Edelgard. Dimitri is all too happy to oblige, but then Byleth intercedes, Sword of the Creator in hand, and his allegiance made clear. All the other Eisners, with weary hearts, prepare to fight their brother.

\- Byleth's defection enrages Rhea, but hidden cohorts incapacitate her, forcing a retreat from the enemy. Only Ferdinand, Dorothea, and Bernadetta (to her own surprise) jump at the chance to join the Flame Emperor.

\- Edelgard is disappointed that not everyone in the Black Eagles took her side, but with Byleth, whom she is certain is the chosen one, she's assured that support is being lent, and this decision won't be something to regret.

\- Rhea confesses to the remaining Eisners that she wasn't absolutely certain which of them harbors Sothis inside of them—especially after one Priest had seen them sharing the Sword of the Creator around with little side effects like with Miklan—which was why she gave them all teaching careers. She only hopes that the chosen one is still among the three, rather than the traitor.

\- Ocean is glad that most of the Black Eagles have decided to stay.

\- Honor sternly tells Dimitri to compose himself or he will not get his chance. And that he might have to suffice with at least seeing Edelgard die.

\- In the siege of Garreg Mach, Byleth faces off against the other three Eisners and they clash. Lysithea also gets to thrash the Death Knight yet again. Events go like in the other three's routes. The three try to help the Immaculate One and stop Byleth from slaying her, but then Thales sends a blast at the four that casts them all into the abyss.

\- Hanneman, Manuela, and Shamir turn to the Empire, joining Byleth's Black Eagle Strike Force, while Catherine, Seteth, Flayn, and Cyril stay with the Seiros remnants.

* * *

\- During the timeskip, Karen makes her move, having watched them in disguise as a merchant in the monastery. As it turns out, she comes from a faction from the Outrealms that have decided to perform an experiment on the continent. They have seen four of Fódlan's separate futures (three where Byleth sides with each of the faction leaders, and one who sides with the Church and is aided by the Black Eagle students), and wonder if they can forge a path where neither Edelgard, Dimitri, nor Claude have to die in the end.

\- The other three Eisners are actually sleeper agents for this Outrealm faction, were specifically engineered to render Rhea confused as to who harbors Sothis within them, and their "switches" have now been flipped. As Byleth awakens, so do they, with a special mission in mind.

\- All four Eisners awake together, and the sleeper agents assure that they don't wish to harm Byleth right now. They then confess their purpose in life, and that they should all try to help their factions and minimize important casualties. And so they eventually split. Ocean skips entirely to finding Seteth, while the rest find their respective House leaders at separate parts of the monastery. By a twist of sheer luck, none of them run into each other.

\- Honor eventually goes with Dimitri to another nearby village with thieves, and Kylar does the same with Claude at yet another nearby village with thieves. They and Ocean all reunite with their students.

\- After the whole bandits deal, all the assistant professors and their classes reconvene at the monastery, and all meet one another. There's considerable friction from Dimitri, especially to the remaining Black Eagle students, but for the most part, a coalition was successfully formed and they established their base in the monastery.

\- With all of the students and the help they've brought, the assistant professors decide that they have enough to fulfill multiple goals, Black Eagles with Seteth, Blue Lions with Dimitri, and Golden Deer with Claude.

\- Count Gloucester, Lorenz's uncle, is the one leading the Alliance faction supporting the Empire.

\- Meanwhile, Byleth returns to the Empire and the Black Eagle Strike Force is reunited once more. Besides the ones already in, there's a "new" addition to their ranks; Jeritza, who is now unmasked, and everyone already knows he's the Death Knight.

\- The War for the Weak paralogue is cleared, therefore Dedue survives.

\- Archbishop Rhea is captured by Imperial forces and taken to Enbarr. Or at least that's what Those Who Slither In The Dark spread. Or to be exact, their allies in the Outrealms; there is another faction that wishes to see all of Fódlan fall to ruin before they swoop in and clean up the remaining rulers, armies, and possible uprisers in order to claim the continent for their own (including the TWSITD). The truth is that the TWSITD's allies have her captured in one of their hidden bases in Alliance territory.

\- Because the continent is embroiled in war, the Eisners know it will take momentous effort to slow it down to a halt and take careful efforts to minimize casualties on both sides when they can.

\- Imperial forces detect forces at Garreg Mach and Randolph leads them to reclaim it. The combined forces of the resistance army put an end to most of them, and the remainder—Randolph included—are taken as prisoners of war. Caspar gets to talk to him later under guard.

\- It's Claude and Kylar's team that goes to Ailell to pick up backup from Judith… and end up getting her help, too. They also ran into Rodrigue's own reinforcements, as Dimitri had sent a message to him, and he answered the call.

\- Dimitri's and Seteth's teams go handle the Great Bridge of Myrddin, while Claude's team helps with distracting Count Gloucester's forces. It's here where they reunite with Dedue. The Imperial forces are defeated and more prisoners of war are claimed, Ladislava among them.

\- Instead of Fleche in a bid for vengeance, a mere Imperial soldier attempts to take advantage of the lull to try and assassinate the closest leader in range; Dimitri. Rodrigue takes the arrow to the chest, Honor dispatches the assassin, and Dimitri is snapped out of his brooding. Fortunately, thanks to Kylar's knowhow in medicine in addition to Faith healing, Rodrigue survives, but is left incapacitated for the rest of the campaign.

\- Thanks to Byleth and others supporting her, Edelgard is not as willing to cross the line as she was in the non-Crimson Flower routes, and is more willing to negotiate. They convened at Gronder Field, and a ceasefire was announced. All the faction leaders, the Eisners, Seteth, Flayn, and the retainers take part. For mysterious reasons, Hubert is absent, away on other business.

\- During the talks, it's quickly revealed that neither the Empire nor the Kingdom have Lady Rhea in custody, despite separate rumors saying that's the case. Before they could wonder where she is, all of a sudden, rings of light manifest above the group. Ocean gets a very bad feeling and tells everybody to run. Kylar laments that there isn't enough time. Just then, Hubert and Karen arrive and extend a Warp spell to get everybody out. Meanwhile, everybody else has seen the rings and Ferdinand, Ingrid, and Lorenz simultaneously give the order for their armies to run. Not everybody escapes from the resulting explosion unscathed, but all the students survive, as do the professors (Manuela, Hanneman), Church staff (Catherine, Alois, Cyril), Jeritza, and Shamir.

\- The emergency teleport drops the diplomatic party over the Airmid River in range of the Great Bridge of Myrddin. Most of them manage to surface, with Ocean discarding her gauntlets, but heavy armor causes Dedue and Edelgard to sink. The former quickly discards his armor, but the latter struggles before Hubert, Byleth, and Dimitri reach her and help her shed it. Everybody eventually makes it to shore, and Alliance troops sight them. Around this time, Dimitri spills the step-sibling revelation while Byleth performs CPR since Edelgard had taken in more water than Dedue.

\- In the aftermath of what was essentially an orbital kinetic bombardment, Honor wonders if it's Rhea's wrath by way of powerful magic. Seteth immediately refutes the idea.

\- Suddenly, terror attacks are occurring all over Fódlan, and all factions have to split off to handle them. Dimitri takes back Fhirdiad from the Faerghus Dukedom and slays Cornelia. And Edelgard's skirmish against Lord Arundel is forcibly kick-started early. Due to having worn herself out with expanding Hubert's Warp spell, Karen rests at the Monastery.

\- Meanwhile, Claude's and Seteth's groups follow some instructions left behind by Karen to a hidden facility. It's not run by TWSITD, but their Outworld allies, and they've been performing science on their captive Rhea. And when they sight the heroes, the Head Scientist orders a capture on Seteth and Flayn as well, calling them Manaketes to everyone's confusion. Ultimately, the mission was a success and the Archbishop was retrieved.

\- Upon reconvening once more, Jeritza is seen by Mercedes, and she is happy to see him. She also reveals his true name to be Emile. She doesn't reveal that it's actually the Death Knight (even if everybody else has assumed that to be the case), and Jeritza treats him as another person, though he's seen flinching at the sight of Lysithea.

\- A couple other missions occur, quelling a "riot" at Hrym (only available now that the Black Eagle Strike Force is working with the rest of the coalition).

\- The company eventually connected the dots in that the experiments performed on the Ordelia household were eventually repeated for the Hresvelg family.

\- Under his liege's order, Hubert reveals what he knows of Those Who Slither In The Dark.

\- Claude eventually asks Edelgard **why** she allied with Those Who Slither In The Dark in the first place. She replies that they were just a means to an end back when her goal was just to overthrow the church, and that she had planned on hunting them down as soon as she secured victory over Fódlan. But now that they made it clear that they no longer need her, the time has come to take the fight to them.

\- Later, Karen recovered enough to explain how she came to everybody's rescue with Hubert, how she managed to get his trust to begin with, and what she had been doing. She also confesses to Kylar, Ocean and Honor for being such a terrible parent, leaving the three to Jeralt and essentially forcing him to raise them all. She also reveals why, but not before using a Mem-Lock (a device that prevents those within its range from discussing whatever transpires to anyone not in the know) to ensure this doesn't leak.

\- With a more negotiable demeanor, and with the truth of the whole matter revealed, Edelgard is willing to negotiate with the rescued Rhea. At first, she had thought killing her was the only way, but if there's another way to permanently remove her from leading the church, and prevent those who share too much of her ideologies from leading in her place, she can accept that. There's also the fact that with the ceasefire, assassination would be unfeasible.

\- At Shambhala, in addition to the Agarthans, the Outrealm faction assisting them helps defend against the combined regiments from the Empire, Kingdom, Church, and Alliance.

\- Certain teamwork moments occur between those who would never have worked together otherwise, such as Seteth and Jeritza charging a Golem from two sides while Flayn distracts it, Edelgard and Hilda toppling another with a team attack, Hubert rendering a third vulnerable to Dedue's followup, and Gilbert exposing a fourth's weak point for Claude to take a shot at.

\- During Rhea's second recovery, in addition to Claude, all the Eisners, as well as Dimitri and Edelgard, confront the archbishop as the former asks for the truth. When the truth of the Relics and Crests are revealed, as well as Byleth's origins, among many things, Edelgard is the most shocked, realizing she had been chasing the wrong opponent the entire time. However, she still holds Rhea accountable for the things she's done to keep it all under wraps, as well as her own selfish goal to revive Sothis not only to see her again, but to unite the continent under her rule. Not to mention the fact that Rhea refuses to acknowledge any sympathy for her enemies, and didn't even attempt to ask Edelgard why she was revolting against the Church.

\- At the end of this, Byleth and Ocean comment that the two are alarmingly alike in specific ways.

\- While Rhea now knows a Crest Stone resides in Byleth, she knows not how the other Eisners can wield the Sword without ill effects.

\- With the battle against Nemesis fast approaching, all three territories assemble their armies to intercept Nemesis, though politics keep the Empire and Kingdom from sending much, leaving the Alliance, the Church, and the alumni and staff of Garreg Mach Monastery to provide much of the war effort to stop Nemesis once and for all. Claude also calls in a favor and Nader's troops from Almyra to join in. His true heritage under suspicion, he then confesses his origins as the Prince of Almyra.

\- Claude finds it a poignant moment that all the leaders of Fódlan's territories stand together against the continent's fallen hero (actually mad tyrant), to determine the fate of all its people.

\- The Ten Elites are faced off by their descendants: Blaiddyd by Dimitri, Riegan by Claude, Lamine by Mercedes, Goneril by Hilda, Charon by Catherine (with assist from Lysithea), Fraldarius by Felix, Gloucester by Lorenz, Dominic by Annette, Gautier by Sylvain, and Daphnel by Ingrid.

\- Shamir notes Alois not quaking in his boots in the face of the undead, given his fear of ghosts. He rebuffs that in the face of Fódlan's existence at stake, he cannot let fear take hold of him. Also, they're technically zombies.

\- The House Leaders and Eisners close in on Nemesis, with Byleth taking point. Honor and Kylar open with magic attacks before Ocean wails on him. A free shot from Claude, and a team attack from the royal step-siblings later, Byleth performs the finishing blow, destroying the Fell King for good.

\- After the deal with Nemesis, during the celebration at the monastery, due to the experiments, as well as an Outrealm spy using a last-ditch plot to destroy the continent, Rhea is suddenly driven berserk by the power of the Immaculate One, priests with whom Rhea shared her blood are turning into White Beasts, and Seteth realizes that Fódlan would be razed if this is left be; Rhea has to be killed to stop this threat. Edelgard comments that this was her ultimate goal months ago (before turning on the Agarthans) and she would've done it without any moral compromise, but now…

\- Rhea passes away, and Byleth briefly falls unconscious soon after, confirming him as the chosen child. With the destruction of his Crest Stone, his heart then starts beating again, and his hair returns to normal color.

\- In the aftermath, after settling turbulent inner matters in their territories, the four rulers (Byleth as the new Archbishop of the Church of Seiros), convene to discuss how to lead Fódlan now. Joining them in this meeting are the other Eisners, Karen, Seteth and Flayn, the retainers, Nader, Petra (representing Brigid), and Lorenz (representing the Alliance, since Claude represents Almyra now).

\- When Karen was asked if she and her children will have to leave Fódlan now that there's peace at last, she says that it's up to them, but iterates that Ocean, Honor, and Kylar have essentially grown up as Fódlan citizens. They all choose to stay, and Karen decides to follow suit, and will eventually be an intermediary between the continent and her Outrealm faction.

As for epilogues, I'm using the following ending pairs.

Edelgard and Byleth  
Dimitri and Honor  
Claude and Annette  
Ocean and Alois  
Kylar and Hilda  
Hubert and Bernadetta  
Ferdinand and Flayn  
Linhardt and Marianne  
Petra and Cyril  
Dedue and Ashe  
Felix and Dorothea (Azure Moon)  
Sylvain and Ingrid  
Raphael and Ignatz  
Hanneman and Lysithea  
Lorenz and Leonie  
Seteth and Manuela  
Jeritza and Mercedes

nightelf37: Aaand that's it. Had I considered adding the Ashen Wolves, I would probably have split them across the classes (with two in the Black Eagles), and one of them would've joined the BESF while the other stayed with the rest. See ya on Third! Elsewhere.


	5. SC: Highschool of the Dead

nightelf37: Next entry!

* * *

_Shisno Chronicles: Highschool of the Dead_

* * *

The story is seen through the POVs of a sibling pair of English transfer students named John Doe and Jane Doe.

Johnathan Wayne Python Doe is of average build, has blond hair, is a diligent Phys. Ed student, and is known to always keep a cool head. He's also proficient with the use of a staff, be it for mopping dirty floors (with a mop of course) or mopping the floor with bullies.

Jane Austin Python Doe is of a similar build, is a bob cut-haired brunette, and unlike most of the girls in school, has a small bust size (A-Cup), and is proud of it. She's hot-blooded, but has a sharp mind for weak points (be it physical or psychological), and can quickly home in on them.

They are children of a prestigious family of "hunters" (both game and bounty) and survivalists who are spread out across the globe. Their parents Joseph and Elaine are Japanophiles with an interest in the Samurai and Ninja cultures (and not the superficial pop culture kind either in regards to the latter) who live out in the mountains and love zombie movies.

When shit starts going down, the Does immediately start looking for weapons and large packs. John assembles a ceremonial Monk's spade his father delivered just yesterday, while Jane crafts "pile bunkers" and armor (out of soccer shin guards) for her arms and for stabbing "Infected" (as she and John call them) in the head, just as Takagi and Hirano enter the room as well for the latter's own crafting.

John eventually runs into Takagi and Hirano and joins them. When the entire party is assembled, Jane bemoans Nurse Marikawa's ditziness, but John points out that she's the only legal adult here, and her medical skills can help. She's also the only driver.

During the bus escape, when Shidou elects himself as the leader, the Does refute him by stating that because the world's gone down to hell, seniority isn't the deciding factor, so being a teacher doesn't automatically make him in charge.

When Rei leaves and Takashi follows her, after seeing the other students flock to the teacher, the Does decide to follow suit, and advise the non-converted to do the same. Fortunately, there was a second bike for them to nab so they can follow Takashi and Rei.

Along the way, the Does show their resourcefulness by salvaging everything they can, often falling behind, but with a rendezvous planned, there was no worry as Takashi and Rei went on ahead. They eventually catch up at the gas station with the crazed man just after Takashi leaves him to the Infected.

During bath time at Nurse Marikawa's friend's place, Jane vehemently denies any jealousy of everyone else's larger assets. Rather, she pities the burden they bear, because in the event of any tight spaces to squeeze through, or if they end up bound up by any reason, Jane will be able to slip through/out easily because her breasts won't get in the way. She does admit she wishes she were B-Cup, though, but no bigger than that.

Meanwhile, Kohta Hirano and John bond over gun know-how, and he decides on the crossbow. He knows how to craft arrows, and they're more easily recycled compared to bullets. Of course, he'll take handguns, too.

The Does abstain from drinking and hunker down as they try to tune out the cries of the other survivors. When Kohta decides to save the little girl Alice, after asking him what's going on, John supports Takashi's decision, because sacrificing empathy should not be an option, as that's what helps in group survival; lone wolves look like they would make it on top at first in this new world, but it won't be the case for long.

When the time came to leave the House, John and Jane made sure to not only pack everything they can, but arrange what can't be brought in easily piles for any lucky scavengers. Whether or not they'll be courteous enough to leave some for scavengers after them is out of their hands.

In addition to Saya Takagi's parents rescuing Takashi's party, the Doe parents were also on the scene, to the surprise of their children.

When the world gone to hell, Elaine and Joseph were patiently fighting their way across hordes of Infected before eventually meeting up with the Takagis and invited to join them.

Unlike the rest of the adults at the mansion, Joseph and Elaine readily accept any kids eager to assist, as they believe that in this new world, no one can afford to be lazy, and getting more work done is more important than keeping kids comfy.

During the siege of the manor, the Doe parents decide to protect the Takagi parents while Takashi's party depart. The Doe kids lament having to be apart from them once more.

During the split up to draw away the Infected, John accompanies Takashi and Saeko. He keeps quiet throughout the whole affair, and expresses concern with the upperclassman's mentality and what it could mean for the party.

After convening at the mall, besides changes of clothes (having already changed into full-body covering attire at the Takagi manor), John and Jane take the time to do a lot of crafting and ration-preparing (especially ninja-style ones) to leave at a certain area of the mall. They let the other survivors know and show full intent in leaving much of it for them. John also took the time to write a dummy-free pamphlet for some of the instructions/recipes.

During the mission to find spare blood for transfusion, joining the party is Jane, who's covered head to toe in American football padding.

During the talk about the mission failure, while Saya talks about their "escapes" to remain sane, John admits that his sister is his only reason to not go it alone, and she had said the same applies, but with him.

During the girl time dress-up session, after Rei defaults back to her uniform, Jane at least convinces her to get shin guards and boxer shorts.

After Saeko lays out the long-term plans, John adds that once they're out of places to go, they should head back to the manor, where they had last left their and Saya's parents.

After losing Officer Asami during the mall escape, Jane laments the loss of not only another reliable adult, but now she's again the only small-chested girl besides Alice, and she's "perfectly" fine with that.

In the police station scavenging operation (and search for Rei's father), the Does are quick to switch to wearing riot armor, most importantly the arm and leg coverings.

nightelf37: And since there likely won't be anymore chapters after the party's reunion with Rei's mother, I would've ended the fic with the following.

Takashi's party makes it to the school, there's a reunion with Rei's father, Takashi's parents, as well as appearances from the Takagis and the Does, and a final appearance of Shido's cult trying to barge in.

There would be an actually successful (if extremely heated) evac, the Chinese subs end up successfully evaded, and with the new state of the world, someone makes it clear that things will never return to normal, and that it's up to everyone to help rebuild. It turns out another of the Doe family was among the JSDF when the world ended and had been influential in persuading them that this would be best for the world.

nightelf37: Aaand that's it for real. See ya on Third! Elsewhere.


	6. A World Remade By Luminous Wings

nightelf37: Next entry! A Touhou and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate crossover!

* * *

_A World Remade By Luminous Wings_

* * *

One day in Gensokyo, Galeem appears out of nowhere at the edge of the Barrier, with a couple of Master Hands. As this wasn't one of hers she pulled from the outside, Yukari lets slip that fact to Reimu and they (and a few others) gather at where it's at and the "audience" soon grows larger, some of them itching to fight it straight away.

When Galeem starts charging up, a few of the yokai seem to realize what's happening and either start pulling back or charging up to it to attack. "Fortunately" for it, Galeem was able to weather the damage before it started shooting out its light attack, first consuming its attackers, among them the oni such as Yuugi and Suika.

Everyone else starts flying and ready to dodge, as per the usual when it comes to Spell Card battles, except this one is for real. Being the boisterous weakling that she is, Cirno decides to attack the light, and is the next to be consumed. Already seeing the seriousness of the situation, Yukari has escaped via her gaps, taking Ran and Chen with her.

Cut to others getting overwhelmed, such as Sakuya stopping time to try and spirit away her mistress, some of those who can go underground (such as Mamizou) do so only for the light to follow, Marisa using her device to counterattack only to be overpowered, et cetera.

In the end, it's down to Reimu and Aya dodging beams as they fly. And then, a gap suddenly opens with enough time to take the former and not any light, leaving the latter in the dust as she's eventually overtaken. And then it shows the beams making it to other dimensions that can be reached by flight, including the Netherworld (which catches Yuyuko off guard as she watched Youmu come in only for Galeem's light to make itself known, but Yukari takes the time to rescue Yuyuko). Oh, and the Human Village gets consumed, too.

But before the attack could overload the inner side of the Great Hakurei Barrier, Yukari (somehow) uses her powers to "safely" redirect it somewhere else, though it unfortunately actually takes out a lot on her. Meanwhile, Ran explains to Reimu why only she was rescued: 1) She's the Shrine Maiden meant to resolve Incidents, and 2) Yukari couldn't risk too many openings lest Galeem's light penetrate her gaps and take this dimension, too.

Once the attack is concluded, another threat comes in the form of Dharkon attempting to enter the new Gensokyo!World of Light. Despite what she just did, Yukari decides to take him on and has her shikigami help her, and Yuyuko assists as well. As for Reimu, she is dropped to the World of Light to find a way to resolve the current Incident.

Only a fraction of the named characters become sealed Fighters while the rest become Primary or Support spirits. For some reason, Reimu gets started off with a Support Spirit of Mima.

The tally is as follows:

Survivors:

Yukari Yakumo (escaped to her dimension)  
Ran Yakumo (escaped with Yukari)  
Chen (escaped with Yukari)  
Reimu Hakurei (rescued by Yukari)  
Yuyuko Saigyouji (rescued by Yukari)  
All residents in the Moon (not included in Galeem's attack)  
Doremy Sweet (escaped to the dream world, but Galeem's actions took a toll on her realm)  
Sumireko Usami (snapped awake before Galeem could catch her astral projection)  
Maribel Hearn and Renko Usami (not even in the same time frame)

Spirits:

With the following exceptions, who become Fighter Spirits (and eventually rescued to join in the fight), everyone's turned into a Support Spirit.

PC-98 Era: Marisa Kirisame, Alice Margatroid, Yuuka Kazami

The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil: Cirno, Hong Meiling, Patchouli Knowledge, Sakuya Izayoi, Remilia and Flandre Scarlet

Perfect Cherry Blossom: Youmu Konpaku

Imperishable Night: Keine Kamishirasawa, Tei Inaba, Reisen Udongein Inaba, Eirin Yagokoro, Kaguya Houraisan, Fujiwara no Mokou

Phantasmagoria of Flower View: Aya Shameimaru, Medicine Melancholy, Komachi Onozuka, Eiki Shiki

Mountain of Faith: Nitori Kawashiro, Momiji Inubashiri, Sanae Kochiya, Kanako Yasaka, Suwako Moriya

Subterranean Animism: Yuugi Hoshiguma, Satori and Koishi Komeiji, Rin Kaenbyou, Utsuho Reiuji

Undefined Fantastic Object: Ichirin Kumoi and Unzan, Shou Toramaru, Byakuren Hijiri

Ten Desires: Seiga Kaku, Mononobe no Futo, Toyosatomimi no Miko, Mamizou Futatsuiwa

Double Dealing Character: Seija Kijin, Shinmyoumaru Sukuna, Raiko Horikawa

Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom: None. The weaker ones become Support Spirits, while those with the potential to have been Fighter Spirits were in the moon during Galeem's attack and thus were spared.

Hidden Star in Four Seasons: Narumi Natadera, Satono Nishida, Mai Teireida, Okina Matara (Narumi's door to Ushirodo-no-Kuni wasn't closed in time)

Wily Beast and Weakest Creature: Yachie Kicchou, Mayumi Joutouguu, Keiki Haniyasushin, Saki Kurokoma

Immaterial And Missing Power: Suika Ibuki

Scarlet Weather Rhapsody: Iku Nagae, Tenshi Hinanawi

Hopeless Masquerade: Hata no Kokoro

Antimony of Common Flowers: The Yorigami Sisters

Wild and Horned Hermit: Kasen Ibaraki

I would like to say that the overarching threat would unite Gensokyo under one banner, but I know each youkai have their own agendas, and not to mention the Lunar Kingdom might capitalize on this World of Light!Gensokyo and try to take it over. That said, due to the fact that their "food resources" (humans) are stuck as Spirits due to Galeem, Gensokyo's natives would be more inclined to put a stop to him.

Then again, I'm a novice in regards to Touhou lore, so I could be wrong.

nightelf37: Aaand that's it. See ya on Third! Elsewhere.


End file.
